Loving Embrace
by Kasumi Yawa
Summary: ~Chapter 2 Now up!~ A great event is held and all trainers are insisted in attending. All the people that Ash encountered in the past return! Could this get together bring Ash and Misty closer together?
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! Here's a new AAMRN! It's written by us: AM Destination Love and Kasumi Yawa. We worked really hard and we hope you enjoy. Please read and remember to review.  
  
Dislaimer: We don't own Pokemon. But we do own this idea for our fic.  
  
  
  
Loving Embrace  
  
The Festival and the Unexpected Visitor  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were heading toward the next town, which held the Mineral Badge at the Olivine Gym. Misty and Brock were happily walking side by side. Ash however was lacking behind, holding his stomach.  
  
"I'm so hungry!" Ash grumbled. "Can't we stop and eat something?"  
  
"Ash! If you weren't in such a hurry to go, you could have eaten your lunch in peace!" Misty snapped.  
  
Ash got angry and glared at her.  
  
"No one asked you!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Well you keep complaining!" Misty yelled back.  
  
"Like you don't!" Ash responded.  
  
Their argument had heated up, and they faced one another, glaring.  
  
"Hold it you too!" Brock broke them apart.  
  
The two just humphed and crossed there arms, not looking at each other.  
  
"Listen, we got to walk for little while until we get to the next town. Now you guys got to cool down." Brock explained.  
  
Ash stopped thinking about his stomach, when he realized they would be in the next town. He'd be able to get his next badge! He couldn't wait to get there, so he ran past Misty and Brock. Ash continued running, with Misty and Brock behind him in hot pursuit. The two tried to keep up with him.  
  
"Wasn't he just in pain from hunger?" Misty called.  
  
"That's Ash for you." Brock said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They continued running for about ten minutes when they arrived to the entrance of the gym. Ash gazed up at the gym, memorized. The gym was so lofty, and from the base to the crest it was built in cement only leaving room for two glass doors to enter. The moment Ash had been waiting for had at last arrived, he stepped forward with the sentiment of triumph and he was about to enter the gym, when a flyer posted on the door caught his eye. Misty and Brock had noticed it as well and leaned forward for a better perspective of the flyer. The flyer read:  
  
Since the annual Festival of Pokemon is in progress, all gyms shall be closed in honoring the celebration. Good day - The League  
  
"What festival are they talking about?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well let's look around and see if we can find anything about it." Brock suggested.  
  
Ash was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to get his badge, but was excited to find out what was going on.  
  
The three continued their way until they reached a restaurant. They saw a large, colorful flier. The flier read:  
  
Calling all trainers or owners of Pokemon from Kanto, Orange Islands or Jhoto, to witness The most exciting event of the summer! Participate In dance competitions, Pokemon battles, Beauty contests, singing contests and much more! Location? Olivine Beach When? 8/29/02-9/4/02  
  
  
  
"Wow! Sounds like fun!" Misty commented with excitement.  
  
"That's why the gym was closed." Brock thought aloud. "I guess the annual Pokemon festival has begun."  
  
Misty nodded, but Ash was confused.  
  
"Annual Pokemon festival?" He asked.  
  
"Oh you wouldn't know, wouldn't you?" Brock went on explaining. "Since Misty and I have worked in gyms we would know."  
  
"Know about what?" Ash asked, almost rather loudly.  
  
"Well every year, the three leagues - Kanto, Orange, and Jhoto - combine their time and energy and start a festival in honor of trainers and their Pokemon. Every year we participate and I guess this year its going to be held in the Jhoto district." Brock explained.  
  
Ash just nodded.  
  
"The festival starts tonight. It sounds like fun. You guys wanna go?" Ash said.  
  
"Of course we should go!! Think about all those beautiful girls!" Brock grinned; he began to picture glamorous girls with their slim bodies and petite swim suites. However a second later he was sprawled on the ground. Misty had taken out her extra large mallet and had whacked Brock hard on the head. Ash just sweat dropped.  
  
Misty then turned to Ash.  
  
"So we're definitely going to the festival?" She asked.  
  
Ash then remembered their argument back at the forest.  
  
"So you're not complaining for once? You're actually talking to me?" Ash replied sarcastically.  
  
Misty couldn't believe Ash was still mad. She tried to hold her tears back, when she cringed as a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Hey handsome. So we meet again." 


	2. Reunions and Moldy Bread

Sorry for the long delay, but here's chapter 2. You might enjoy this one! All mushiness galore. Thanx for our reviewers! Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon. Only the idea of the moldy bread, literally.  
  
REUNIONS AND MOLDY BREAD "Hey handsome. So we meet again." The trio turned toward the voice and Misty gasped. "Melody!" "The one and only!" Melody announced. Misty inwardly cringed. Although the two had formed a bond back at the Orange Islands, she knew Melody was competition for Ash's feelings. "So Ashy. You're looking good," Melody said with a wink. "Uhh..." Melody laughed and walked toward them. "So Misty have you and Ash gotten together yet?" Melody asked, slyly. Misty blushed and Ash put his hand behind his head, while Brock sweatdropped. "So who might you?" Melody asked as she glanced at Brock. "The name is Brock. I'm a friend of Ash and Misty's," Brock answered. "Don't they make the cutest couple?" Brock burst out laughing. "If you say so." Misty and Ash couldn't help but blush. "As if I'd every want to get with a scrawny, bossy girl, like her!" Ash growled, glaring at Misty. Misty was hurt, but didn't allow the hurt to show in her eyes. "Then you wouldn't mind escorting me to the Festival tonight?" Melody asked. Ash broke in a smile. "Why not?" Melody grinned, "I was hoping all of you would join me." Brock and Ash nodded, and Misty just looked above Melody's head. He gaze went toward the Pokemon Center. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Uh, Melody, did all of the Orange Crew come here?" Misty asked suddenly. "Yup of course!" Melody answered with a smile. Misty nodded and continued looking at the Pokemon Center. Ash and Brock looked at each other and then at what Misty was staring at. They just shrugged and followed Melody. Misty followed them, but she looked quite dazed. Ash was curious as to what Misty had seen. But he dare not say anything. He was still angry with Misty, but was slowly forgetting his problems. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Misty couldn't believe what she had seen. The group had decided to get some lunch, and Ash realized he was hungry, no starving! Ash, Brock and Melody enjoyed their lunch with conversation and memories. Misty however, wasn't quite with them. She was in her own world, with her own thoughts. "Misty? Misty?" Ash had interrupted Misty's thoughts. "What?" Misty asked. She looked up and saw the weird stares her friends were giving her. "Sorry I kind of spazed out there for a second," Misty answered. Melody giggled, as Brock just sweatdropped. Ash wasn't convinced and knew something was up. After lunch, the trio followed Melody into a hotel. "Since the Pokemon Center is all filled, why don't you guys stay here?" "Sounds all right to me!" Ash said, happily. Misty just smiled and nodded. They decided to go into their rooms and rest for awhile. Ash and Brock shared a room, while Misty had her own room. She was a bit relieved. Although she loved traveling with Ash and Brock, she rarely had time for herself. She sighed and looked around her room. Ash decided to take a nap as Brock went into the kitchen and started making some of his own Pokemon food. Half an hour later, Misty grew bored and went out for a walk. As she stepped into the sunshine she looked around. There were people from everywhere. The Festival must have been a big deal! "Misty?" Misty whirled around at the sound of her name. She gasped. "I knew I saw you!" Misty exclaimed. Misty beamed, "Oh Rudy, I didn't guess I'd ever see you again!" Rudy smirked. Someone cleared his throat. Misty and Rudy spun around and saw Ash, who had crossed his arms across his chest and looked quite peeved.  
  
"Ash," Misty gasped. "Misty," Ash replied. Rudy looked at the two. "Uhh...it's nice seeing you again Ash," Rudy started. Ash just glared at him. He had woken up and had decided to visit Misty. When he arrived at her door, he had seen her go out, and followed her. Now he wasn't even sure how he felt. There was an awkward silence. Misty looked back and forth between Ash, who was glaring at Rudy, and Rudy who looked quite out of place. "Ahh...well," Misty gulped. "It was nice seeing you again Rudy. I'll see you around." Rudy merely nodded and smiled warmly at Misty. He gave a curt nod to Ash and went on his way. Misty turned to face Ash. "What was that all about?" She asked angrily. "What are you talking about?" "You acted possessive and demurring! You acted like I belonged to you! Well newsflash Ash, I don't think so! Not in this lifetime!" Misty declared. She couldn't believe she was saying! Ash looked hurt and fumed. "I did not! I was trying to act as a caring friend!" Ash answered back. "Yeah right! Ash, I bet Rudy thought you were my jealous boyfriend or something!" Ash opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn't know how to answer. They stood there staring at each other. Slowly they leaned closer, until-- "Hey guys!" Misty quickly turned away, "Hey Brock!" Ash just sighed. He didn't trust his feelings anymore. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The trio along with Melody went to the Festival. After a remarkable fireworks display, they decided to go to the banquet. They sat down, Ash facing Misty, and quietly talked and commented on the fun things that were planned for the next few days. Music began, and couples started dancing gracefully on the dance floor. Melody turned to Ash. "Would you like to dance Ash?" She asked. Ash merely nodded and the two went hand in hand toward the dance floor, as a slow song began to play. Ash held Melody closely as they danced to the soft flow of the music. Misty didn't know whether to cry or rant. "Excuse me," Misty said as she stood up to go to the bathroom. Brock looked at Misty in confusion. Misty quickly made her way toward the bathroom, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice. "Now make sure the moldy bread is in his plate. I don't want to kill the guy, just to poison him for a couple of days, so I can get a chance to be with a friend of his." Misty gasped. Rudy was planning to poison Ash with moldy bread! She returned to the hall and saw that Ash and Melody had also returned back to their table. "Where did you run off too Misty?" Brock asked innocently. Ash and Melody looked at her and Misty flushed in embarrassment. "Umm no where. Just needed some fresh air." She replied. A few minutes later, their food arrived. Misty looked worriedly at Ash's plate. There was the moldy bread, and he was about to eat it! "NO!" Misty shouted, startling everyone. She grabbed the bread out of his hand. Rudy entered the hall and saw the whole thing. Misty saw him and glared at him. "Rudy, you almost poison Ash!" She declared. Rudy gasped. Everyone turned to stare at him. Ash stared at Misty. She had stopped him from eating the bread that would surly had poisoned him. Rudy composed himself again. "I only did it to be with you Misty!" "I told you before, I don't want to be with you. Please just leave me alone! Leave Ash alone!" Misty cried. Rudy didn't know what else to say, so he hurried out of the banquet. Misty sat back down and sighed. Everyone stared for a moment, and then turned back to what they were doing earlier. Ash continued staring at Misty. Misty flushed under Ash's gaze. "Uhh..." Misty trailed. "Thanks Mist," Ash answered. Misty smiled. "No problem Ash." For the rest of the night Ash remained astonished at Misty's heroism. Even if it did include the moldy bread. Brock and Melody had long gone dancing, leaving Misty and Ash alone together. The silence was defying. Misty's gaze turned to Ash, and she smiled. "Would you like to dance Mist?" Ash asked suddenly. Misty was surprised. Rarely did Ash call her by a pet name, and never had he wanted to dance with her! "Sure Ash!" She answered, brightly. The two got up and danced the night away. MWHAHAHA THE MOLDY BREAD!!! 


End file.
